Une histoire de beta
by fee O
Summary: La semaine avant la pleine lune était toujours un peu dure pour Remus à cause de ses instincts lupin qui se réveillait... Mais Sirius adorait pourvoir jouer avec le grand méchant loup... Cela devait être son coté maso... Ou pas. Relation établie,recueil de Drabble ou mini chapitre. Remus loup garou dominant. Sirius emmerdeur. JEU DE MOT POURRI
1. J-6 : Espèce de bêta

Titre : Une histoire de Beta

Auteur : fée O

Note de l'auteur : cette idée met venu devant la série "team wolf". Mais ne connaissant pas assez le fandom... Enfin j'espère que ca vous plaira. Oui oui j'ai honte de publier ce drable juste pour un jeu de mot...

* * *

Bien que Remus ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il considérait sa petite bande, les maraudeurs, comme sa meute. Meute dont il était l'Alpha. C'est pourquoi, quand Sirius l'avait charrié d'un ironique "Non mais quel beta !", le loup dans le corps de Remus c'était révolté.

Violemment.

Siruis se retrouvant alors plaqué contre le mur, les mains de Remus se promenant sur son corps... Jusqu'à ce que Sirius pousse un crie lorsque Remus lui mordit la nuque. Le blond se demandait vraiment quand son compagnon arrêterait de chercher sa moitié lupine.

A force, il devait être couvert de bleu...

Une de ses mains se posa sur l'intimité de son compagnon : il devait lui rappeler qui était le chef après tout.


	2. J-5: Les Trois petits cochons

Titre : les trois petits cochons.

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : Le deuxième volet de «une histoire de Beta», moi qui ne pensait pas faire une suite... mon cour d'esthétique -philo, m'a plutôt bien inspiré! Bien que j'accepte de continuer ses drabbles avec joie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais des idées, donc si vous en avez à proposer, n'hésitez pas!

* * *

Il était bien connu que Remus était un être doux.

Mais quand il s'agissait de çà, il devenait aussi féroce qu'une bête.

Et encore une fois,_ il_ s'y était tenté tout en sachant les conséquences.

Il lassa échapper un grognement en se dirigeant vers le lieu où se cachait son compagnon. Tel le loup dans les trois petits cochons, il n'avait eu aucun mal à faire tomber les défenses en bois et en paille de James et Peter pour avoir l'information.

Il ricana, Sirius pouvait bien se cacher derrière un mur de brique, qu'il n'en doute pas, il se ferrait manger. Ses bétas avaient encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

Il allait commencer par inculquer deux ou trois choses au black, après tout, il n'avait pas qu'a laisser fleurter ses connes de serdaigle avec lui.


	3. J-4: Leu le loup

Titre : A la queu leu leu

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : troisième volet ! Bien que la fic soit très peu commenté, je l'a continue parce que sérieux j'aime l'idée. Et que je dois arriver à 19 chapitres pour le 18 Avril. ;) J'espère que ca séduira plus de lecteur, j'aime les reviews :)

* * *

Dans la salle commune des griffondors, c'était la méga fiesta. Victoire au quiditch oblige...

Remus détestait cette ambiance. Les cries, l'alcool... Et ces putain de phéromones qui dansaient partout dans la salle...

Rectification, il adorait quand les phéromones dansaient partout dans la salle. Mais pas dans une salle plein de gens où Sirius était complètement amoché, avec sa chemise en moins. Non vraiment çà il n'aimait pas.

Et puis l'animagus chien le tentait plus que de raison...

" A, A, A la queu leu leu, A, A, A la queu leu leu..."

La conscience de Remus allait exploser. Sirius était-il sérieux - sans jeu de mot ? Savait-il vraiment ce qu'il était entrain de dire ? A la queu leu leu.

Leu. Loup. Loup en ancien français.

Marcher l'un derrière l'autre comme des loups. Derrière Sirius. Oh oui il l'imaginait bien...

Il regarda Sirius trébucher. Puis ramper et s'échouer sur un coussin.

Mouai, en tout cas c'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrait marcher "a la queu leu leu"...


	4. J-3: poissou poissou

Titre : Je pourrais manger.

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : J'ai décidé, que si j'avais 3 ou 4 commentaires par chapitre, j'essayerais de poster un nouveau chapitre dès le lendemain. Ce qui veut dire quand fonction de vous, je peux poster un chapitre par jour. A vous de voir ;)

* * *

C'est pendant l'heure du diné que la catastrophe s'était produite.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas manger au déjeuné, lendemain de cuite oblige, était comme qui dirait affamé.

Tout comme James et Peter.

Peter qui s'était précipité vers la table de griffondor, le nez en l'air et le sourire au lèvre, clamant haut et fort "qu'il avait tellement faim qu'il pourrait manger un éléphant !"

Ce qui fit rire la petite bande. Sirius quand à lui avait lancé un coup d'oeil vers la table et avait souri. Remus avait alors sérré les dents : il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

" Moi, Peter, je mangerais bien du loup ! j'en salive d'avance !"(*)

Ceux à quoi Remus avait grogné.

Vraiment il se demandait quand Sirius allait enfin grandir. Et au vu du rire de James et Peter, il allait encore devoir supporter les sous entendus grabulleux un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se soit rassasié et qu'il lui fasse regretter ses mots tout du moins.

(*) ici, Sirius parle du "loup", le poisson. Et oui jeu de mot pourri.


	5. J-2 :elle a vu le loup

Titre : C'est qui qui ?

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : Plus ca va et plus les chapitres sont long... Dommage j'aimais les drabble... Je me rend compte que vraiment cette fic est un recueil d'humour pourri. Et un peu trop centré sur remusXsirius alors que ça devant être autour du lien du groupe à la basse. Prochaine fic : remus, james, peter. Voila.

* * *

La sonnerie avait résonné depuis au moins dix bonne minutes.

James et Peter se regardaient, un peu inquiet de savoir où étaient leurs amis. Pas que sécher un cour soit surprenant, mais sécher LE cour du professeur Mcgonagal, ça c'était de la folie pur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre les deux compères. Une énorme sourire jouait sur les lèvres de Sirius alors que Remus avait plutôt l'air de transpirer. Et pour cause.

" Monsieur Black, Lupin, pourriez vous me dire ce qui était plus important que MON cours pour que vous décidiez d'arriver en retard !?"

Sirius voulu dire quelques chose mais Remus le coupa.

" Désolé Professeur, une de mes obligations de préfet nous y a forcer, un problème avec... Des animaux..."

James, Sirius et Peter lancèrent un regard curieux à Remus, pas dupe une seconde. Depuis quand utilisait il son titre de préfet comme excuse ?

" Hum, bien, allez vous assoir ! J'accepte pour cette fois, mais...

- Ne vous en faire pas Mimi, la prochaine fois que je verrais le loup je lui expliquerais qu'il faut se dépêcher pour vos beaux yeux ! "

Minerva grinça des dents bien consciente du sous entendu.

Les trois heures de colle à laver les couloirs y furent alors bien employé.


	6. J-1: Ce que l'on mérite

Titre : Ce que l'on mérite******  
**

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : Mini chapitre bien long à arriver... Comme dit chapitre précédent, centré james et peter... hin hin. Je rappelle que dès 4 commentaires sur UN meme chapitre, je publie la suite dès le lendemain. Sinon 2 publication par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi.

* * *

James et Peter s'entre regardèrent, la pitier brillant dans leur prunelle.

C'était d'un pathétique... Remus et Sirius étaient absolument pathétique... Réellement.

Et effectivement à les voir, se faire engueulé par Russard - pour avoir brisé le réglement et être dans les couloirs "au beau milieu de la nuit" dixit le concièrge - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour les décrire.

"Ils l'ont bien mérité, cela leur apprendra à avoir une dispute de couple en plein milieu 'd'un plan d'action blague'. Sérieux James, venant de Sirius je comprend le manque de discrétion... Mais Remus ?"

James soupira et ne pu qu'approuver, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres : " Bof, tu sais Peter, comme on dit : _à chair de loup, sauce de chien...*" _

Peter ricana, vraiment depuis peu les expressions sur les loups étaient souvent utilisés... Cependant celle ci était plutôt révélatrice du couple... Il rigola vite rejoins par son ami. La vie était belle. Et Remus et Sirius encore collé... Pour avoir encore un fois voulu se jeter l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu d'un couloir...Vivement que la pleine lune arrive...

_*chacun est traité selon ce qu'il mérité._


	7. J-0: Pleine lune

Titre : Pleine lune******  
**

auteur : Fee O

commentaire de l'auteur : J'avais complètement oublié de préciser que tous chapitre déjà poster son des posts-pleine lune. Ce qui explique la caractère OCC de Remus (son coté brutal et le sexe sous entendu ). Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans la fic... Tout du moins jusqu'au chapitre 12... ( cycle de 7 chapitres entre les pleines lunes )

* * *

Un chien, un cerf, un rat et un loup-garou avait gambadé joyeusement toute la nuit dans la forêt interdite.

Le loup avait été calme. Il avait joué docilement et avait suivi lorsque ces betas étaient partit au petit matin pour la cabane hurlante.

Tout du moins, c'est ce dont Remus se souvenait... Il entendi Sirius, blotti contre lui, chantonné.

" Promenons nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas..."

Remus retint un ricanement. Sirius ne changerait jamais... Un humour pourri mais Merlin ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

"...si le loup y était, il nous mangerait... Mais comme il n'y est pas..."

De nouveau Remus senti l'amusement grandir en lui. Se redressant douloureusement - courbature oblige - il apposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son compagnon, sur sa marque, le faisant sursauté.

"... il me mangera... pas ?"

Et il n'en plus pu, Remus explosa de rire. Il en était sure Sirius n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre entrain de pousser la chansonnette de sa voix horriblement fausse. Si James ou Peter était la, Remus en était sure, le proverbe _"tenir un loup par les deux oreilles*_" aurait déjà été cité. Il se re-blotti contre son copain, frottant son nez sur son torse...

" Je t'aime."

_*Se mettre dans une situation embarrassante._

Je pense que ce chapitre sera un des derniers, bien que l'histoire devait faire une vingtaine de chapitres... Je n'ai pas envi de m'énerver : cela fait deux fois que je poste un chapitre que personne ne commentaire. Donc comme elle ne plait pas, autant ne pas s'acharner.


	8. Conséquence, une semaine après

Titre : retour de flamme

Auteur : fée O

Note de l'auteur : texte beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire. Je voulais faire un POV lily pour faire entrer la relation james/lily dans l'histoire. Si on me le demande je pourrais transformer ce chapitre en un arc. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du changement de pov ! Si ça plait j'en ferais un avec Sev', Lucuis ou autre.

* * *

La pleine lune était passé depuis plus d'une semaine.

Lily Evans lissait face à la cheminée de la salle commune. Ou plutôt essayait de lire.

Parce que oui, même si son grimoire de Runes avait l'air passionnant, deux choses l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

La première était courante et elle en avait pris l'habitude : Potter, "le crétin Potter je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, tout le monde m'aime et oh diable je n'y avais jamais pensé mais moi aussi je m'aime"... Pour simplifier. Effectivement, ce dernier était installé à coté d'elle et essayant par tous les moyens d'engagé une conversation.

Mais s'il n'y avait que çà, elle pourrait l'ignorer. Sauf que non.

Elle ne savait pas ce que les maraudeurs avaient contre elle mais elle avait du leur faire quelques chose. Parce que pour que même Remus s'y mette, c'était grave. Lui et Black faisaient vraiment drama queen depuis une semaine... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son livre pour immédiatement reporter son attention vers le couple où Remus se fondait en excuse pour une raison qui lui était obscure... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait Remus avait eu l'air plutôt jaloux et irritable la semaine passé... Et les deux compères disparaissaient aussi souvent. hin hin.

Un rire résonna à ses cotés et elle reporta son attention sur James. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. La pensée fugasse que la visage de James était beau lorsque celui-ci rigolait la traversa.

" Hey Wormtail ! A t-on a avi qu'elle expression ce coup ci ?

- Hum... Revenir la queue entre les jambes ?

- Je sais pas... hum..."

Lili soupira. Elle ne savait pas quand ni pourquoi ce jeu stupide avait commencé mais c'était devenu **LA** distraction de tous les élèves de Griffondor.

_"Quand le loup est pris, tous les chiens lui lardent les fesses._..*"

Elle sentit tous les regards se braquer vers elle, alors qu'elle faisait semblant d'être plongé dans son livre.

"Lily Evans, sort avec moi !

- Potter... Je ... Je sortirais avec toi lorsque Black et Remus arrêteront de se comporter comme de jeune marié en rute. C'est à dire... Jamais ?"

Elle soupira en se levant : direction la bibliothèque. Tout de même, avait-elle rêvé où James Potter avait eu l'air sincère et euphorique devant son hésitation. Et pourquoi son sourire faisait-il encore battre son coeur ?

Derrière elle, elle entendi distinctement un : " Mais c'est une idée çà, Remus montre moi tes fesses".

Incorrigible.

_*le loup est fort mais si jamais il se fait attraper, ceux à qui il faisait 'peur' auront souvenir et lui rendront bien pire._


End file.
